


宴会过后

by Cannontheprotector



Category: Men's Basketball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 11:50:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18549196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cannontheprotector/pseuds/Cannontheprotector





	宴会过后

（库登/登库无差，性转女演员AU，09互婊白莲姐妹花，库登椒三人行警告，雷，ooc）

哈登小姐是在颁奖典礼结束后的晚宴派对上发现当红女明星库里女士在和另一位近期热映大片的男二号保罗·乔治偷情的。不要问她怎么知道的，库里一边跟乔治像两只交颈的天鹅打得火热，一边在桌子底下用高跟鞋裸露出来的脚背蹭男人的腿。很不幸，这张圆桌太小了，她一直在蹭的是哈登的腿。

荡妇。 尽管哈登心里白眼翻到天上去了，但她还是忍耐下来镇定微笑地坐着，她不想把戏剧性带到生活中来，这份演员的工作每天已经有足够多的狗血发生了。比如说，今天盛大的颁奖典礼上，众目睽睽之下，正在台上念获奖感言的库里，突然做了个假装摔倒的动作，单手撑在地上调笑着说，“啊对不起，我知道我无法像詹妮.哈登一样摔得那么好看，但愿你们能把我看错成她。”

聚光灯打在她性感的浅棕色皮肤上，这身墨绿色的露背长裙与库里美丽的金绿色眼睛交相辉映，收紧的腰身曲线毕露，勾勒出她凹凸有致的身材。她殷红的嘴唇吐出在哈登听来冒着毒液泡泡的话，台下的嘉宾观众们却吃她这一套无辜的表演，配合地鼓掌大笑起来。

大屏幕镜头打给了哈登，现在她回想了一下，确定自己完美地控制住了表情 ，笑容纹丝不动，甚至不忘向镜头抛了一个飞吻，说“爱你，sis”。在台上的库里接住了这个飞吻，露出一口大白牙回应道“我也爱你，甜心。”

虚伪至极。哈登大口灌下一小杯龙舌兰来咽下不悦的回忆，想让自己忘记今年再次陪跑最佳女主角的事实。所有过人的天赋，持之以恒的努力，在拍动作戏肩伤发作也要咬牙坚持的折磨，甚至忍受高层制片人下流的邀请，种种最终都没能得到一个好结果。这个行业就是这样，不是哪个漂亮女孩都能有斯蒂芬妮·库里这样从低成本小制作配角一路走上名人堂在握的运气，即使是同年出道，一直以来都被媒体大众说是并驾齐驱的自己。酒精冲上头顶，哈登觉得脸颊在发热，视线也开始模糊，但她确定那不是眼泪，因为她是个坚强的女人。

派对快要结束了，对面交缠在一起的人影动了起来，看来是要转战场了。派对在大厦顶楼，底下就是高级酒店，私密又安静，哈登默默想着。突然她觉得胸前一凉，一杯香槟完整的泼了下来，酒顺着镂空胸口流到她的私密处，毁了这件火焰般的红裙。

“真不好意思。”那个讨人厌的暗哑女声响起，“不介意的话跟我回房间换衣服吧。”，她抬头看到库里摊开双手一脸歉意，而乔治已经把整个脑袋都埋到了这个高挑女人的颈窝里，修建整齐的胡子扎得她直笑。不，bitch，跟你们走是去看现场版成人动作片吗？哈登心里想。

“好吧，希望你的裙子我能穿的下。”哈登听到自己礼貌地笑着说。

“那可不一定，因为姐妹你有一个性感的大屁股。”库里极其自然地一把环绕住哈登的腰，在她挺翘的臀部上掐了一把。  
·  
·  
·  
·  
·   
·  
哈登不知道事情是怎么发展成现在这个情形--库里把她摁在了高级套房的门后吻了她，玫瑰味和酒精味的吻。然后一边急切地褪去墨绿色长裙，一边一路把她往床的方向推去。那双在暧昧光线下仍闪着光的深情眼睛让哈登有点懵，明明讨厌眼前这个女人，但现在自己只知道胡乱推开不断进犯的嘴唇，和一双上下抚摸得寸进尺的手。作为年轻女性的羞耻心让她有片刻清醒，喘口气抗拒道，“不，不行，你们疯了”。

乔治已经领口大开，露出健壮的胸腹肌，深色的皮肤热量惊人地从背后靠上来，烫的哈登腿一阵发软。“怎么了，宝贝，我以为你也想要。”他的大手有力地抚过红裙下的三角区，“你已经湿得滴水了。”

“那是酒。”哈登立即反驳，然而眼睁睁的看着那个编深棕色长辫的脑袋一路向下，库里隔着薄薄的布料伸出舌头舔了舔那一块洇湿的暗色，舌尖陷入阴唇之间，戳动着敏感的阴蒂。然后抬头仰望，用她被影迷们称赞的灿烂微笑说，“我作证，詹妮.哈登小姐的淫液是香槟味的。”

哈登感觉每一根头发丝都在放电发麻，自己的蓬蓬头要爆炸了。一只高温的手从她裙下探入，揉捏着她浑圆的屁股，她用力压住；又有一只手从大腿内侧进攻，在她身上撩火，她用另一只手压住。这下，她再没有多余的手来抗拒握住她双乳的手，以及在她脖子处和耳垂处舔吻的两条湿热舌头了。

“你知道吗？詹妮，这世上没有比你带钻石更好看的女人了。”库里吐出戴着那颗硕大钻石的耳垂，赞叹地说到，“钻石和完美的深色皮肤就是皮条客和婊子。”她捧着哈登的脸，“你只需要戴着它们，就可以成为国王的娼妇。”

Bullshit，我是独立的工作女性。在这种腹背受敌情况下，哈登仍不忘翻了个白眼。

突然她觉得身上一凉，那两个人一齐离开了她，滚到了一起。唇舌交缠后，库里把乔治推倒在了大床上，沿着胸口一路吻下来，最后亲吻乔治硕大的龟头。她陶醉地握着他的阴茎贴在美丽的脸上，不时伸出舌尖轻舔含弄，那双诱惑人的朦胧眼睛却一直盯着哈登在看，让后者喉咙发干。所以当库里伸出修长的手指朝她勾了勾，哈登就像被迷惑了一般，真的跪行上前。库里把湿润的龟头从嘴里拿出来，像递棒棒糖一样递到哈登面前。她犹豫了，羞耻心比她发烫的阴道更灼烧人。

“我从来没有和别人一起取悦过男人。”年轻的女士嗫嚅着。

“可这跟取悦男人无关，这从来都只在于我们，你，和我。”赤裸的女人低声蛊惑道，她全身的肌肤都在透出兴奋的桃粉色，脸颊烧得绯红。她用手指挑起了哈登的下巴，用舌头撬开齿关迫使其张嘴，轻柔地含舔着她的舌尖，另一只手引导着哈登握住乔治的阴茎，浅色的手和深色的手交握着上下撸动。

“Gosh，姑娘们你们太辣了。”乔治一手搂着库里的腰，另一只手摸着哈登的屁股，英俊的男人忍不住皱眉哼哼。他想要尽量同时满足两个欲火焚身的女人，手上动作不停，也凑上来分享了这个三人间汁水淋漓的吻。

库里又一次狠狠把乔治推倒在枕头堆里，对方的长腿被床高高弹起，碰到了哈登的身体。 “当心他的腿。”哈登忍不住说，一年前和乔治一起拍戏时惨烈的事故仍然会出现在她的噩梦里。库里挑高一边精致的眉毛，挑衅地对乔治笑道，“放轻松，先生，你只需要好好享受。”

“宝贝，你可真凶，无法想象你的丈夫和孩子是怎么忍受你的”乔治半真半假地抱怨，“还是你好，巧克力甜心。”他对哈登撒娇道。

库里没有说话，她和哈登一起舔弄着青筋毕现的肉棒，柔软粉色的舌头不时碰触，轮流吞咽甚至不甘示弱地争抢，哪怕在床上，女人们的好胜心也没有消退。金绿色和深棕色的眼睛里只有彼此的近在咫尺的脸，呼吸可闻。

接着库里引导着哈登骑在乔治身上，淌水的阴道终于被塞满的女人发出了满足的叹息。他黑色的巨物在她的腿间快速进出，带出来白色的奶油沫，肉体碰撞发出啪啪声。坚挺的乳尖被库里含在嘴里挑弄吸吮，哈登觉得灵魂要被她从奶头吸出来了，啊啊叫了两声，又很快忍住了。

“大声点，我想听你叫.”这个长角的小恶魔在笑。“为什么这么敏感，你在禁欲吗？我记得两年前你还在流连夜店呢”

“不告诉你。”詹妮·哈登小姐哪怕正爽着也要嘴硬，闭上了咖啡糖一样亮晶晶的大眼睛。

“告诉我吧，亲爱的。”小恶魔循循善诱，“我可以提供报酬。”说着，弯下腰，伸出舌尖抵在两人下体交合处，舔着被肉棒抽插带出的奶油，吸咬着肿胀凸起的阴蒂。

“呜”一股酸痛的强烈快感向小腹涌去，哈登忍不住叫了一声，诧异地看着下面耸动的头顶，飞快地说，“因为第285期《露天看台报》说我沉迷夜店，不务正业，演技退步。”

“而且我的经纪人说要维持良好的观众印象，最好保持洁身自好，这样评审时也有优势。”她又弱弱地补充了一下。

“都是狗屎，因为我夜生活混乱时一样能拍出好电影。”哈登断断续续，然而忿忿地说，“那些批评家，不管我怎么努力，总是说些‘詹妮.哈登虽然演技很好，但她太抢戏，是个戏霸’、‘詹妮.哈登讨导演喜欢的原因是她主动献身’、‘哈登累了，演技下滑’、‘哈登无法担纲巨制，总是在冲奖片里表现平平’balabala的屁话”

说着说着她就感到很委屈，但这种自怜情绪很快被下体传来的快感压倒。那张恶魔的嘴真的在很卖力地工作，哈登感到一波又一波浪潮正在体内不断攀高，她忍不住双手插入女人的编发间揪住。没坚持几秒她就泄了，阴道一阵抽搐，纤瘦有力的腰肢此刻软的像蛇，被汗水打湿浸润的深色皮肤在昏暗灯光下闪闪发光。

“继续干她。”然而库里没有给她任何喘息的机会，她冷酷地指挥着乔治将哈登压在身下，大力地抽插着，脆弱的阴道在被痛苦和快感折磨，让她无暇思考，只能无意识地发出母兽般的淫叫。

最后，她把乔治的肉棒”啵“地拔了出来，一边快速撸动，另一边伸手指探入哈登的阴道，猛烈地刺激着那个肿胀的点。“bomb！”她大喊。

就在哈登被剧烈高潮击中，大腿根抽搐着收紧，一阵阵全身颤抖的同时，几股白浊射到了她妆容已经花掉的脸上，挂在卷翘的假睫毛上，顺着脸颊流下，在脸上划出几道滑稽的沟壑。

“啊”哈登瞬间僵硬住了，像被电网困住的野鸭无力地扇动着双手，“救命，我麻了，救命，我有洁癖，快点，毛巾，毛巾。”她重复地喊着。“呜呜呜，妈妈，我好脏。”终于眼泪也流了出来，这下脸更花了。她放肆地哭着，好像所有的压力都被释放。

“拜托，这只是精液。”库里笑着凑上去舔了一下她的脸。

“我们还有很长一个夜晚可以一起度过呢。”  
.  
.  
.  
.   
.   
库里确实没有说谎，那一晚她们三人从床上滚到沙发上，又从沙发上滚到阳台上，在浴室里又来了一发。到最后，哈登已经没有力气了，她缓缓地抱着头躺在柔软的大床上，“我太累了。”于是乔治也学着她抱着头缓缓躺下，“我也是。你们把我榨干了。”

库里最后上床，躺在了哈登的另一侧，柔软的女体肌肤相贴，她用手卷起一缕蓬松的头发绕着，轻声慵懒地问，“詹妮，你有什么想要的东西吗？”

“斯蒂芬妮”连眼睛都打不开的女人说，“没有，我不想要珠宝，不想要包包。”

“也不想要男人，不想要家庭，不想要孩子。”

"我只想要那个金灿灿的奖杯，那个该死的裸体男人像。”她咬牙切齿。


End file.
